The Truth
by whoeverIamloves
Summary: Romy Oneshot! Remy tries to gain Rogue's trust. Some mild language.


I wanted to write something like this for a long time, and I finally just decided to go for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer #2: If anything in this story (as far as dialog, plot, etc.) seems familiar to anyone, I promise it was not intentional as I am unaware of a similar story.

* * *

Rogue could kick herself. Why hadn't she seen it coming? That damn Cajun had finally sweet-talked her into one date –one lousy night out, at the nicest restaurant in Bayville- and she had believed his intentions just enough to agree to go and hear what he had to say.

But nooo. Just as he's in the middle of telling her how '_tres belle_' she is, Mystique's Brotherhood crashes the place and attacks her! Of course she knew in an instant that the whole thing had been a set-up, and she had tried to let Gambit know how pissed she was with some rather colorful language.

She could only assume that the X-men had somehow known to come and rescue her, because she woke up this morning in the infirmary with a mild concussion and only a few scrapes and bruises. She hadn't actually seen them there, but then, she had been knocked out almost instantly when Lance instigated an earthquake that made her chair fly backwards and her head hit the wall pretty hard.

Visitors had been in and out all day, telling her they were glad she was alright, and they had been so worried, and all that crap they're supposed to tell injured people. Beast had told her that she should be fine to go back to her own room in the afternoon, and at 4:00, she had locked herself there.

The only person she had let in was Logan, mainly because there was no saying "no" to that man. He had insisted that she borrow his healing power, so just to shut him up and be alone again, she had drained him just a little.

She looked at her clock. It read 8:00 in bright numerals. _Just a little while left before my normal bedtime…hmm. Might as well go back to my book. But first, a snack. Aww, man! That means walking down through the mansion with all those stupid cheerful people. Unless…_ Rogue's eyes came to rest on her window. She had used it once or twice before when she really didn't want to be in her room but wanted everyone to think she was –in fact, that was how she'd gotten out last night to go out with Remy. _I wonder why no one has said anything about that yet…maybe they're just waiting a while to avoid hurting my feelings. Saps._

The window, even though it was on the second story of the building, was fairly easy to get out of. Rogue kept a coil of rope hidden in the bottom of her closet for that very purpose. She marked her page and set the book on her pillow before walking over and getting the rope. She tied one end around the doorknob and threw the rest out the window. She carefully climbed out, searching with her feet to find the first knot. She found it fairly easily and continued down. When she was about 4 feet off the ground, she let go and jumped the rest of the way.

Suddenly there was a strong arm around her waist and a gloved hand firmly over her mouth pressing her head back into her attacker's chest. Her arms were pinned as well. She tried to struggle, but there was really nothing she could do. She felt herself being pulled over to the shadow of the wall, and then her attacker whispered in her ear.

"Easy, _petit_. Remy's not gonna hurtcha." She paused in shock for a brief moment, then resumed her struggling even harder. His grip tightened too. "I just wanna talk. Please." Rogue eased up on her fighting momentarily. "If I let you go now, you gonna be good?" She ceased all together and relaxed a little bit, nodding. Remy also relaxed his grip, and as soon as he did, Rogue elbowed him in the stomach, sending him to his knees gasping for breath. She jumped back a couple of steps, but not too far.

"Swamp Rat, Ah oughta call Logan out here right now! You got some nerve, coming here after last night!" He was catching his breath now, and he braced himself against the wall as he stood up somewhat shakily.

"_Non, chere._ It wasn't what you must think. Dey was after me, not you."

"And Ah s'pose that's why Ah was the first one they went for?"

"_Petit,_ I don't know what to say 'sides I'm very sorry. They wanted you outta the way so they could get to me."

Rogue had heard enough. She closed the distance between them rather quickly, but he dodged the punch she threw at him. She tried again, and then again. She threw blow after blow at him, but he either dodged or blocked every one of them from his position against the wall. As she attempted to attack, she spat what she hoped were hurtful words at him.

"Are you too scared to admit what actually happened, or are you just that arrogant?"

"Neither. You haven't given me a chance to tell you what happened." She continued trying to pummel him as they spoke, but he was a better fighter than she was. She did notice with some confusion that he never threw anything back at her, he was strictly on the defensive. She also noticed that he seemed to be favoring his left side.

"So tell me. And this better be good."

"Mystique had a message for Magneto. She sent 'em to give it to me to give to him, and dey worked me over pretty good. Dey were gonna take you with 'em to teach Xavier a lesson, too, but I wouldn't let 'em."

"I thought you just said they beat the crap outta you."

"_Oui._ Dat was after I wouldn't let 'em take you." Rogue paused in her attacks as what he said sunk in. _He protected me? Yeah right._

"Then just how did Ah get home, Ah wonder?"

"Remy carried you, _Petit._" Rogue looked thoughtful, and Remy dropped his guard a little.

"Ah don't believe you." With that, she launched a sudden roundhouse kick that landed squarely in his ribs. He didn't see it in time to block it, and he hit the ground with a _thud_ and a muffled cry. While he was seeing stars, Rogue stood over him and told him what she thought.

"Ya wanna know how Ah think it happened, Swamp Rat? Ah think Mystique paid you to get me alone somewhere so the Brotherhood could come and kidnap me. Unfortunately for you, mah team found out where Ah was and came to save mah sorry unconscious butt just in time."

At this point, Remy was still curled up on the ground clutching his side and (again) struggling to breathe. _I didn't kick him _that_ hard. Probably from either the team or the Brotherhood. He deserved it, anyway. Still, he does look kinda pitiful._

"_Non-" _it was barely a whisper, and Rogue had to strain to hear what he was so intent on saying. His demonic red on black eyes begged her to believe him. "_Non, chere._ I would never."

"Ah don't believe that, either."

Remy was finally recovering from that last blow. He relaxed his body a little, but his mind was clearly still in turmoil. He moved to get up, but Rogue was not going to let him. She straddled his ribs (careful not to put any pressure on what must now be a broken rib, if it wasn't before) and pinned his wrists above his head. He didn't fight her, but Rogue figured he was probably still too weak.

"How can I prove it?"

"Short of a lie detector test? Ya can't –and even then Ah'm not sure Ah'd believe ya."

His eyes locked with hers for several seconds. When he spoke again, it was a whisper.

"I love you, _Chere._"

She inhaled sharply. That was just about the furthest thing from what she had expected to hear, and he continued a little louder. "I would suggest your own version of that test, _petit_, but if Remy gets caught here, he's in deep hot water from a lotta people."

Rogue decided to call his bluff. _At least then I'll know if he's telling the truth, and maybe get some info about Mags_.

"Ah could go for that solution, and Ah'll even make ya a deal, Swamp Rat. If you're tellin' the truth, Ah'll make sure you don't get caught."

For a moment, each was lost searching the other's eyes. Remy didn't like the sound of the idea, as there were a great many factors that would all be out of his control, such as just how far Rogue would drain him, and if she'd keep her word, and if she'd be successful. Rogue figured if he said no, then he wasn't telling the truth, and if he said yes, he may just be furthering his bluff.

She leaned down close to his ear, and she could feel his heart pounding. She didn't know if it was because of fear or exhilaration –in reality, it was both.

"So whatcha say?"

He was silent for a few more seconds.

"_Oui."_

Rogue sat back up straight. She transferred her hands so that her left was holding both of his in place and her right was free. Remy interrupted her as she started to pull her glove off with her teeth.

"_Non, chere._" Rogue thought, _Aha!_ "Not like that. The other way." She stared down into his enchanting eyes in disbelief. _Is he really asking me to kiss him, when he's in no position to ask for anything?_ His eyes confirmed it. There was a charming smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Rogue dropped her hand back to its previous position, still wearing both her gloves. Slowly, she lowered herself toward his face. She stopped when she was about two inches away and held his gaze.

"Last chance to confess."

"_Non._"

"Have it your way."

Remy knew that Rogue could kill him here and now if she wanted to, and chances were that the only thing that would stop her was to find that he really did love her and really had fought to protect her last night. His heart was in his throat, and it was pounding as fast and hard as the time he'd been caught thieving in the home of a member of the Assassins' Guild.

He tried to hide the panic that was trying so hard to surface and replace his smile, but Rogue noticed anyway. She paused for a split second, then closed the distance between them in a light kiss.

Remy's mind registered the brush of soft lips against his. He felt the tug of her skin, but he fought to stay conscious just a little longer. He lifted his head a little to deepen the kiss, but soon his body went limp and he slipped into the blackness. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped it would not be for the last time.

Rogue gasped when her victim pressed his lips harder against hers, and Remy flooded into her mind. She saw the best times flash by, and the things that he kept hidden from everyone. Rogue saw his deepest, darkest secrets and she was taken aback at the things he had been through. She felt him become a rag doll beneath her and she released her hold on him, but his memories and emotions continued playing through her head. She finally saw the events of last night, and she watched with interest as the scene unfolded like a movie filmed from Remy's point of view.

She saw herself seated across the table, and she heard the _crack_ when her head hit the wall. She felt exactly what Remy had felt. There was a tightness in her chest, and a mixture of anger and surprise when she (or technically Remy, but she's seeing exactly what he remembers) turned and saw the Brotherhood rush in.

Wanda hexed her to the wall, and Toad jumped up beside Wanda and called her some obnoxious pet name. Rogue noticed that Remy had wanted to laugh out loud at Todd's inability to gain Wanda's affections, but was more concerned with escaping to make sure Rogue was okay. That came as a mild surprise, but she continued watching. Lance casually walked up and said that Mystique had a message for Magneto, and then he proceeded to rattle off a bunch of words that seemed to make no sense.

To make a long story short, it had happened just like Remy said. He threatened them for hurting her, and they were going to take her as a surprise for Mystique and to piss off both him and the X-Men. Wanda didn't like the idea, so she let him off the wall and left, but the boys had advanced toward Rogue and Remy had protected her. He took some nasty blows, most notably around his abdomen and a few to the face. Blob had drop-kicked him in the ribs the same place Rogue did in their fight, and she felt a pang of guilt. Finally, though, the Brotherhood gave up as police started to arrive.

Remy had painfully gotten up and walked over to Rogue. He'd picked her up and carried her out of the now empty restaurant and the short distance back to the mansion, pausing to rest a few times along the way. When he came to the door, it had opened to reveal the Professor and Logan. Rogue felt the fear that had gripped him, standing there with her in his arms, but then the Professor had surprised him by not requesting an explanation. Logan stepped forward to take her, and Remy hung his head as he handed her over.

"Thank you, Gambit." The Professor then continued in his head. 'I know it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself.'

'I have to. De _fille_ was my responsibility tonight, and I couldn't protect her.'

'You did protect her.' Then out loud again, "She'll be fine."

Remy looked at Rogue one last time before leaving, and Rogue felt something she really hadn't expected to.

He really did love her.

He finally tore his eyes away from her and looked up into Logan's face. What he saw there was not the pure 'if I ever catch you around here again I'm going to dice you' glare he expected. While it was there, it was accompanied by something that seemed to resemble a grudging respect. The door had then closed, and there was nothing left to do but leave.

Rogue snapped her eyes open and stared at the still form lying there. She didn't have much time though, because she heard a _sknit_ and looked up to see Logan advancing toward Remy's presently helpless form.

"No, wait!" She jumped up to stand between Logan and Remy.

"He shouldn't be here."

"Logan, please. Ah promised." This made Logan stop and look at her.

"Promised who what?"

"Ah promised him that if he was tellin' the truth, Ah'd make sure he didn't get caught."

"The truth about what?"

"Last night." Logan sheathed his claws.

"And?"

"And, he was." Logan raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what does that have to do with me?' and Rogue looked back at Remy. "He loves me."

"Do you love him back?" Rogue was caught off guard.

"Ah…Ah don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. Ah promised him Ah'd look out for him. Please don't tell?" Rogue gave him her best puppy eyes and Logan sighed.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Fifteen minutes later, Logan had carried Remy up to Rogue's room. He had objected at first, but Rogue pointed out that he couldn't be taken to the infirmary, and she wanted to be there when he woke up. This way, she would be able to keep him out of trouble in more ways than one. Besides, it's not like he was gonna pull anything romantic on her, what with her inability to touch and his present unconscious state. Logan had finally consented, and though still grumbling but under oath not to breathe a word, had left Remy on Rogue's bed.

Once Logan was gone, Rogue snuck down the hall to the bathroom for the first aid kit and a large cup of water. Ideally she would have used a mid-sized bowl, but she didn't have one of those readily available. She also got a handful of paper towels and a couple of wash-cloths. When she got back to her room she half expected not to find the Cajun there, but he was exactly where she'd left him.

She hadn't gotten a good look at him before now. Her heart went out to him as her eyes traveled over all his cuts and bruises, _and those are just the visible ones._

She set the stuff down on her nightstand and went over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she dug around until she found a pair of old white gloves that were clean, if a little thinner than they once were. She quickly traded them for the standard brown ones she was presently wearing, knowing there was a good chance her gloves wouldn't escape getting blood on them.

Once she was satisfied, she went back over to him and pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed. She picked up a washcloth, wet it, and began to dab at a cut over his eye. It was going to be a long night.

Half an hour later, Rogue was done with all the visible scrapes on Remy. She figured there would probably some on his hands if he'd thrown a few good punches, so she picked up the hand closer to her and started to pull his glove off. Turns out she was right. After his hands, she decided she should at least check his arms and torso, since she remembered all too well the pain he experienced.

Rogue contemplated for a moment on the best way to remove his signature trench coat and t-shirt. She flipped his coat around to see just how tight-fitting it was, and decided it would work to just work it off of him the traditional way. It wasn't too difficult to get the coat off of his shoulders, and from there it was just a matter of pulling it down off his arms and out from under him. When it was off, she hung it on the hook on the back of her door and turned her gaze back to his shirt. It had a few blood spots on it, but nothing too bad. Still, those spots weren't going to come out and he was not going to feel like pulling it over his head later. Therefore, Rogue pulled the scissors out of the first-aid kit and cut up the center of his shirt, starting at the bottom.

His chest and stomach didn't look too bad, other than a pretty nasty bruise on his side –in fact, she was distracted from her task simply by the slight rise and fall of his muscular chest as he breathed. _Whoa. He is what they call _ripped. She quickly snapped out of it and resumed what she had been doing. His forearms were sporting some defensive wounds, and Rogue wondered how many of those she had put there. Soon she was all done, and she remembered she never had made it too the kitchen. She looked at her clock. _9:30. Too late for supper and too early for a midnight snack. This is good: no interruptions._

Once in the kitchen, Rogue discovered she was right. She hadn't encountered anyone yet. As she rummaged through the fridge, she vaguely wondered what to bring Remy for whenever he woke up. It probably wasn't going to be too long now. Finally she settled on some microwave macaroni and cheese and a sandwich for each of them. She picked up two cokes as well. Before she left, she dug around in one of the cabinets and produced a plastic grocery bag. She put some ice in it and hooked it over her arm before heading back upstairs with her arms loaded. _If anyone sees me, I'm gonna look like a pig!_

Remy stirred. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He shaded his eyes before opening them, and when he did, he was a little confused. He was in a girl's room, but there was no girl. His eyes fell on his coat hanging on the back of the door and he did a quick clothes check on himself, wincing when he raised up just a little. _No shirt, but pants intact. That's a good thing._

The events of the past 24 hours came back to him in a rush, and he realized he must be in Rogue's room. That notion was confirmed when he heard the door rattle. Rogue opened it as best she could with her load and didn't even notice red eyes watching her at first. She set everything down on her desk, then took the ice over to the bed.

"Hungry?"

Remy flashed her a smile –for once, not one of his arrogant 'I-always-get-the-girl' grins. This one seemed genuine.

"Depends. What'd ya bring?"

Rogue sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the bag of ice to his side.

"_Mon dieu, _dat's cold!"

"It's ice."

Remy chuckled a little but stopped when the pain in his side flared up.

"_Oui_, but dat's not what Remy meant. You coulda been a little more gentle, _chere._"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Dat's ok." He looked around again. "So…you kept your promise."

"You were telling the truth."

His eyes came back and locked with hers.

"_Oui._ 'Bout everything."

Rogue broke his hold on her and looked down at her soiled gloves. She was silent for a moment and he just watched her to see what she would do.

"Ah guess Ah owe you an apology. Hell, chances are Ah owe you mah life."

"So now is probably as good a time as any for me to request the honor of a second date?"

Rogue smiled. _How can I say no to that?_

"You got it, sugah."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


End file.
